Loyal to the End
by SkyDash11
Summary: I made the story much better but I cant figure out how this app works for editing so heres the link https:/my.w.tt/pEAKY47nxV that’s where it will be and where the updates will be! Enjoy!


**I'll update chapters on my own time. I won't quit writing it until it's complete. This story will be sad as well as grimdark. PinkieDash all the way. Enjoy!**

** Rainbow Dash POV**

Rainbow Dash landed on the ground just outside Ponyville, out of breathe.

"Sugarcube, you best give it a break, I'm sure she's fine." Applejack said, holding a hoof out to help Rainbow Dash up.

Rainbow accepted the gesture, glancing at her other friends, 4 of them, the one she loved most was gone, vanished into thin air.

Of all ponies, why her? It had been 3 days, her other friends went on relatively normal, saying she was probably visiting the yacks or planning a party. Rainbow Dash wasn't going to settle for an excuse. She never left without telling somepony. Pinkie was out there somewhere and she was in danger, Dash knew it.

"I can't simply _give up _she's out there in danger;I'm going to keep looking, just as soon as I can-" Rainbow attempted to fly but fell back to the ground.

"Rainbow you're exhausted, you can't even fly, why don't you come with us to Sugarcube Corner? We could get a snack and talk about this." Twilight suggested.

"You go have your hang out at Pinkie's home without me. I will save her if it's the last thing I do." Rainbow Dash replied, trotting away as she spoke.

The others watched her go, then turned to head to Sugarcube Corner.

Rainbow Dash ran through Ponyville calling for Pinkie. Eventually she came to the Everfree Forest, trying her wings again, she braced for a sharp fall.

"I can fly again!" Rainbow exclamed to herself. "I knew Twilight didn't understand, obviously I can still fly, my wings must of been cramping."

Rainbow Dash sped through the forest , calling for Pinkie. As the light faded, Rainbow Dash began to worry, even more than before, about the pink pony.

Suddenly she noticed bright pink light below her. _Pinkie, _she thought, _no, please no, light shining from a pony can only mean one thing..._"Her inner magic is fighting for her life!" Rainbow screamed outloud as she dove towards the light.

**Pinkie Pie POV**

Pinkie awoke to another painful cut against her tender body. "You can't throw parties for me, you can't throw parties for anypony!" The grey stallion yelled,stomping his hoof.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you needed a party, I'll do it I promise! Just let me go so I ca-" Pinkie was cut off by a sharp pain on her foreleg. "throw it..." Pinkie cried.

"No" he said, "Your time to do that was when we were in school. You missed my birthday every single time. I take my revenge now."

Pinkie tried to shake free from the ropes that held her but it was no use. "I didn't mean to miss it, I'm realllllly sorry." She tried to speak through the pain.

Pinkie heard the stallion talking but she couldn't understand the words; the light faded once again.

Pinkie smiled at the sight of Rainbow clearing out the clouds as she did each morning. Rainbow landed as Pinkie ran over and hugged her.

"Hey Pinks, I was just about to go look for you but I guess you were already waiting for me" Rainbow said as she held Pinkie close to her. "Do you wanna hang out?"

"Do I!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Of course! I love spending time with you!"

Pinkie woke once again, this time the pain was weird though. It burned and she could tell her skin was raw where it was. "Alcohol" he said, "You can't sleep all night. That's not fair. I didn't sleep all those nights that I was ignored, forgotten by the one filly who _cared _for everypony, especially on their birthdays."

Pinkie took a deep breath. She tried to say sorry but she couldn't speak for some reason. "Say something!" He screamed, reaching for the knife.

Pinkie shivered at the thought of being sliced again. She again tried to speak but just as she started everything went black.

**Rainbow Dash POV**

Rainbow Dash landed at a small cabin in the middle of the forest. The pink light was fading. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Frantically searching for a solution,Rainbow spotted a window. She backed up, and ran straight towards it. Having thrown herself at the window she managed to break it and fall in.

The sight before her was frightening. Knives , hammers, and other tools hang all over the walls. Crimson red stains covered the table in the center of the room. _What is this place? _She thought.

Noticing a hall, she walked towards it, there were three rooms, Rainbow Dash observed. She began trying the doors, "All locked ughhhh!" Rainbow said aloud.

"Who speaks in my home?" A voice said from one of the rooms.

"Show yourself!" Rainbow shouted as she flapped her wings aggressively.

One of the doors opened, before her stood a grey pony, blood spattered on his fur, although she could tell it wasn't his. "What the hell are you doing here!?" He screamed.

"The real question is what are _you _doing here?" Rainbow replied mockingly.

"Leave and nopony has to get hurt." He said,reaching for the knife.

Rainbow spread her wings, flying above him, ready for a fight. The unicorn beneath her forced the knife at her but Rainbow dodged it. She dove at him and kicked his head, knocking him out.

She entered the room and was immediately horror-strucken. "Pinkie!" She exclaimed.

Rainbow threw herself upon the pink earthpony, crying softly. "Please wake up, I'm here Pinks..." she whispered.

**Pinkie Pie POV**

Pinkie was a filly again, she gathered all the fouls birthdays that were in her class and put them on a list to prepare for, all except for the grey colt in the back of the class. She had been warned about him, he was...scary to say the least.

He was expelled the year before, young Pinkie asked her mother the night after it was announced, "Why is he not at school anymore? I was planning his birthday party!"

"Well...", Cloudy Quartz spoke cautiously to her daughter, "he was caught...torturing...some animals..."

Pinkie ran to her room in tears, that night she vowed to not throw him parties. Although Pinkie was later told not to anyway, her family being concerned that he would hurt her.

Pinkie opened her eyes and immediately began crying, "Don't kill me please! I'm sorry I didn't answer, I couldn't talk! I won't-" she was silenced by a hoof placed on her mouth.

"I'm here Pinks, I will never leave you in danger." Rainbow said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"He's...he's gonna kill you Dashie! You need to escape well you have the chance !" Pinkie spoke in quickened tone.

Rainbow Dash began undoing the rope that held Pinkie hostage, "_We _wil escape _together. _I didn't come all this way to abandon you."

**Rainbow Dash POV**

Rainbow took the rope and headed towards the grey unicorn who was waking up. "Not now you don't!" Rainbow Dash spoke, kicking him in the head once more.

She tied him up and immediately went back to Pinkie. "Time to get you to a hospital and report this...this **monster **to the Princess!"

Rainbow picked Pinkie up and flew out of the cabin. She had never left a place so fast! "I love you so much Pinks" Rainbow muttered.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "I love you too Dashie."

**That's all for chapter one. Please review and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
